Hinokitiol (4-isopropyl-2-hydroxy-cyclohepta-2,4,6-triene-1-on) is a substance which is obtained as a product extracted from natural products such as a hinoki oil, a hiba oil and the like or by chemical synthesis. It is already known that this hinokitiol has a property that it is superior in antibacterial, bactericidal and antiseptic effects, and further low stimulative for skin of the human body and the like, as disclosed in International Patent Publication (Unexamined) WO No.92-05240, Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Hei No.5-21436 and the like.
As hinokitiol has such properties., it has been compounded in cosmetics for dermatologic preparation such as a lotion, an latex, a cream, a pack and the like (Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Hei No.1-199908, Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Hei No.2-694119), further compounded as an effective component in a dermatologic detergent (Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Hei No.3-63216), and compounded in the preventives and remedies of parodontopathy (Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Show No.63-188619).
However, hinokitiol in nature is optically, thermally and further chemically unstable in the extreme, and even if hinokitiol is contained as an ingredient in a dermatologic preparation, a detergent composition and the like, the characteristics of hinokitiol are quite same.
Further, when hinokitiol contained in a compounded agent is decomposed, its antibacterial and the like activities are not only extinguished, but also, for example, the cleansing property of the compounded agent itself and the like deteriorate or are discolored, and further hinokitiol has defects that as it adheres on the wall of a container of the compounded agent owing to its low sublimation point (about 5.degree. C.), the wall of a container is discolored and the like. Therefore, various compositions for stabilizing hinokitiol have been studied.
As conventional compositions, there are a composition for mouth compounding a compound containing a sterin nucleus such as cholesterin or the like disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Show No.63-188619, and a composition as antibacterial and funginert cosmetics compounding a zinc compound disclosed in International Patent Publication (Unexamined) WO93-17559.
However, although any one of these compositions showed dermatologic absorbability and antibacterial effect at the passage of from 6 to 24 hours after compounding hinokitiol for preparation, successive characteristics such as storage stability and the like are not illustrated at all, and the direct content of the successive stability of a compounded agent of hinokitiol is not contained at all.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an antibacterial, bactericidal and antiseptic agent capable of optically, thermally and chemically stabilizing hinokitiol in succession and at the same time continuously and effectively exhibiting its natural antibacterial and the like effects, and a dermatologic preparation and a composition for a detergent composition capable of stably containing and keeping hinokitiol for long term.